


The Day I met You

by saiyukichan1



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Dean happens to run into the most gorgeous human being he's ever seen, and it turns out that he's a famous superhero.





	

You know, now that I think back to it. I never would have thought about going with someone like him. There is that almost deadly allure to him that I deal with on a daily basis. Now, don’t get me wrong here. I love the danger that I deal with but this; this is a whole new ball game.   
I am so not used to trying to make a life out of something, let alone with someone. All I know is my life with my brother. On the road, and I mean on the road constantly; then there’s the hunting things and saving people. You know, the family business. It was at one of our stops though that really caught my attention. They were in one of those small Podunk towns where everyone knows everyone… yeah one of those kinds of towns. He had checked in with a gorgeous red head that had the look and feel of someone who knew how to handle herself. I admit she flipped my trigger just by her swagger, the way she commanded the room when she walked in.   
Casually leaning against the clerk’s desk as I was, waiting for my brother to check us in, I couldn’t help but ogle at the woman who walked in. About to tear my gaze away from her, her companion saunters in. My hand literally falls from my mouth. In the mean time hitting Sammy on the arm. Talk about not finishing your snacks. Dressed in all leathers and a quiver on his right shoulder, my mouth waters for what else is in store. Not only the leathers set it off but his golden hair, tawny skin, and piercing blue-green eyes.   
All I could think about is “look this way.” I know I know. It sounds like a school girl crush but I couldn’t help myself. Pushing away from the desk I make my way over to the brochure stand beside the unknown man. He barely glances my way. Barely acknowledges my presence while beside the woman. 

“Come Barton, the room is ready.”

“Grab the bags would ya? I’m going to scope out the joint. Maybe find some place decent to eat.”

From the instant he spoke I knew I wanted him. His accent was strange tinged with something I couldn’t exactly pinpoint. On their way out the door the blond glances back a small smile gracing full lips.

“Dean, you okay? You look a little star struck.”

“Yeah yeah Sammy I’m fine.”

I wave him off. Just can’t leave well enough alone can ya? Sammy’s face contorts to an all knowing look as he catches the last glimpse of the archer walking out the door. Chuckling now at my lustful look I smack him. 

“Come on let’s go. I am ready for a hot shower and a cold one.”

“Yeah whatever you say Dean.”

My giant of a brother drops his bag onto the bed proceeding to pull out various items to clean and organize. Amongst that clothes that desperately need to be washed. I wrinkle my nose when the stench waifs my way. Denim falls to the rest of my clothes on the floor creating a heap in the middle. The shower looks inviting and clean, a blessing truly since some of the hotels we’ve stayed in can be quite unsavory. Under the muffle of the shower I hear Sammy cleaning the weapons; the clink of the metal either being cleaned or put back together.   
All too soon my shower was over and time to get out. I dry quickly slinging a towel around my waist to grab some clean clothes. I pull the first few out… Aw god… that is rank! I’m with Sammy on this one, time for a wash while we’re here for the next couple days. I wave my hand in front of my face, ugh so doing laundry tonight. Dressing rather quickly I load my gun, stow my knife and pocket my cell phone. 

“Hey Sammy I’m going to find a joint to get some food, you want something while I’m out?”

“Uh yeah, the usual.”

“Yeah yeah rabbit food. I’ll be back, call if I’m not back within-“

“Dean I know, just go. I’m starving.”

With a snicker I am out the door walking down the street. Finding a burger joint down the road, with the sweetest smell of fresh fries, homemade pie, and burgers; my mouth goes dry. Oh the burgers, almost done with my mouth watering deliciousness that is when he walks in. To my dismay I come really close to dropping my patch of heaven. This time the red head was not with him. Now, I’m not quite sure if that was a good thing or not. It seemed that the two were attached at the hip.   
The other man lingers in the door for a brief few seconds, scanning the room. Content with the other patrons the blond waltzes in and chooses a seat close to my own. My breath hitches when said blond glances over completely making me nervous; his blue-green eyes as piercing as the night reflecting off the water. Ok ok okkkaaayy jeez I’m starting to sound like a woman. He watches me discreetly as he finishes his own meal pays for his it then proceeds to follow me out the door. It wasn’t any further down the street than two blocks that I get pushed against the wall of the closest building. 

“So what are you? A spy, one of Shield’s agents, or have you come to take myself and Natasha in?”

“Answer me?!”

“Dude you need to back off. I have no fucking clue as to what you’re talking about.”

“You better answer truthfully or you won’t have something after this.”

“Is that a threat? Because it sounded like a come-on to me.”

If I didn’t know any better I think he cracked the brick behind me with my own head. Wincing, which is not normal for me at all I feel dazed. Blinking rapidly he goes in and out of focus. Pretty fed up with pretty boy by this point I try to shove him off of me. By the way does not go to well. At this move the blond pins one of my hands to the wall above my head and the other to my chest. He moves in with his knee sliding up my thigh, resting it firmly but gently against the stone I am leaning on. 

“If you’re not with Shield, then who are you?”

“I’m a hunter.”

I feel compelled to tell him what I do. What Sammy and I do. His beguiling eyes entrance me break down certain walls I build to protect myself and others. He cocks his head to the side, almost bird like. 

“I hunt crea- no I hunt the Supernatural.”

At this point he’s moved in close enough that I can smell the sweet yet tangy scent of his hair, the offsetting spiciness of his skin. My eyes widen at the sudden softness against my lips. He effectively shut me up from the babble I was about to go into. On my part it’s weird because I hardly go into babble when it’s with a woman. Mr. Smooth. His kiss was chaste and sweet. 

“I usually don’t make it a habit out of kissing someone I don’t know.”

“Hawkeye. It’s Hawkeye.”

“Hawkeye… what kind of name is Hawkeye?! Is that a stripper name?”

I grimace once he moves both wrists above my head and pins them there. While his knee meets the tenderness of my groin. Damn I would not have pegged this guy to be sensitive about his name. Wait what am I doing? Why am I just letting this guy pin me here like some helpless woman? Kneeing Hawkeye back in the groin, he drops my hands to cup himself. Coughing in pain, he looks up at me as he doubles over. 

“God damn, you didn’t have to do that man.”

“I normally don’t take kindly to guys forcing themselves on me. And I sure as hell ain’t gay. So no more ideas.”

Hands thrown in the air, Hawkeye stands up. He doesn’t make another move towards me again. I realize now that my hands were shaking and my mind couldn’t get away from his kiss. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to come onto you like that. I was trying to make sure to throw off the person who was tailing me.”

“Uh huh sure not everyone chooses to make out with the closest stranger.”

“Well I wasn’t the one doing the ogling earlier, now was I?”

“Touché.”

Close to 1 year later

“Clint what are you doing?”

“Just please, please don’t get pissed at me.”

“What are you talking about? Why would, no how can I be pissed at you?”

“When I tell you who and where I live.”

Now I am so confused. I can feel my eyebrows raise high above my eyes at this statement. The blond gently takes my hands and leads me to sit on the hood of Baby. I scoot back on the hood getting as comfortable as possible. Clint huffs then sighs clearly looking distraught. My expression changes from confusion to worry for my lover. 

“Clint, tell me what’s bothering you.”

“I’ve sorta been lying to you.”

“Clint… what is it you’re trying to tell me here? No don’t, don’t tell me you’re an undercover assassin here to take me out for starting the apocalypse, right?”

Insert nervous chuckle here. That went over like a snowball in hell. Oh that’s perfect, just perfect. So I’ve been lying in bed with this guy for the last year and he was sent to take me ou-focus Dean.

“No nothing like that. Hell Fury knows about that but does not think you’re a true threat. Which is an understatement within itself, I mean look at what you and your brother have done multiple times al-“

Okay not what I was expecting. Dude tangent that has nothing to do with what he’s going to tell me. So to pull his attention back to me and not the tangent he’s running I lean forward, burying my hand in the soft hairs at the nape of his neck and pull him to my lips; Effectively silencing his tirade with a clash of tongues.

“So tell me what it is that you think you’ve been lying to me about.”

“Everything. About me, my job, Natasha.”

“Yeah she and I still don’t see eye to eye where you’re concerned. What is it you’re trying to say here darling?”

“What I’m trying to say is I’m an avenger. There I said it. It’s out in the open.”

“I figured as much. I mean who actually names their kid Hawkeye? Pretty crazy right?”

What came next I wasn’t prepared for. Yeah okay he mentions that the rest of the team besides Black Widow wants to meet this love interest that has their Hawk all serious. But I’m not sure if I’m ready to meet the whole Avengers team.   
It takes much planning and comparing schedules to get a date set up. I mean after all Clint, Hawkeye is still a spy for S.H.I.E.L.D. and a fellow Avenger. So our schedules hardly ever coincide with each other. Trust me when I say this, it’s hard staying celibate sometimes six months at a time. But when we do get to have a couple days to romp in the sheets we never leave the crappy hotel room. 

Present Day

We sit there in baby in front of none other than Stark tower in New York City. I drum nervously on the steering wheel waiting for the courage to come. Oh wait how does one draw courage from this? It’s like meeting someone your dating, their parents for the first time and hope to whatever GOD you pray to that their father doesn’t shoot you in the balls and give you “if you ever break my little angel’s heart I’ll…” speech. Clint glances out of the corner of his eye and stills my hands on the wheel.

“It’ll be alright Dean. And hey if the big guy likes ya, you’re golden.”

“The… Big Guy?”

“Yeah, the Hulk…”

“Shit man, make this even better. Not only do I have to prove myself to a super powered family, but to a guy who can literally kill me with one hit. Great.”

Okay time to get out of the car. He takes my hand firmly in his, rubbing small circles with his thumb to try and calm my anxiety. This is it then, time to meet the Avengers. Let’s just hope they don’t kill me on sight first.


End file.
